


Last Time For Everything

by were_lemur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, Season/Series 03, mention of dean's hook-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean feels his time running out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Time For Everything

As time runs out, he's thinking more and more in terms of _lasts_.

Every time he falls into bed with a woman, he's aware that it might be the last time. That he might not get another shot at comfort, tenderness, _pleasure_.

He's always known he wasn't going to live to a ripe old age. But it's different knowing he comes with an expiration date.

Sometimes when he's with a woman he can forget, just for a few moments. But sometimes trying feels like too much. Sometimes he feels like they can see right through him, see his desperation. And _desperate_ is one thing he's never been.

On nights like those, when he's having trouble getting to sleep, he'll wait Sam out (and Sam isn't sleeping all that well either) before jacking off quietly. Lately he doesn't even fantasize, just concentrates on the touch of his hand. It's not enough, but nothing ever will be, and it's all he has left.


End file.
